


(podfic of) Battle Potato

by anatsuno



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comfort, Community: kink_bingo, Food, Gen, Kink Bingo 2010, Multi, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recorded for the food square of my KB card. Specially dedicated to toftest <3 - I hope it's good to fall asleep to.</p>
    </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Battle Potato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Battle Potato](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4225) by Fiercelydreamed. 



> Recorded for the food square of my KB card. Specially dedicated to toftest <3 - I hope it's good to fall asleep to.

**Duration** : 40:05mn  
 **Format & Size**: 19MB mp3

[Click to download it from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?zhu7gt69wuuu0uz)


End file.
